Acetone and other lower ketones form azeotropic mixtures with a number of lower halogenated compounds. Such azeotropes prevent effective separation of mixtures of such ketones and halogenated compound solvents by distillation. Ketones and halogenated compounds are encountered as result of or as solvents in chemical processes as mixtures in fiber production and recovery of the separate constituents of such mixtures is of commercial importance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for separating acetone from certain lower halogenated compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for separating dichloromethane from acetone.